


In the end

by TealP0nd



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealP0nd/pseuds/TealP0nd
Summary: Decades before Marcus Pierce meets Lucifer, they'd met on earth. Cain hits his head. The end. No, but seriously if anyone has a good summary, just let me know, I'd love to change it.





	In the end

"Cain?" A voice called, "Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see a tall, dark stranger standing above me with concern written all over his face. I begin to sit up, noticing the foreign woods and the lack of noise that I'd expect in the dense green, especially during what seems to be the middle of the day. I return my eyes to the stranger kneeling in front of me - wearing a white shirt and a long black coat and dress pants - when the thumping of my head increases.

"Who are you and _where am I_?" I ask, not bothering to keep the suspicion from my voice.

Instantly, the stranger appears to be in pain. "This is a joke, right? _Please_ Cain, tell me you're joking..."

"How do you know that name?!" I bite out forcefully, moving away from the hand that reaches out towards my head. The other man just sits there, a lost expression on his face as he retracts his hand to his side. I'm about to repeat my question when he suddenly opens his mouth then closes it, resembling a fish. Someone else appears just as he starts to speak, prompting him to stand and turn, leaving his back to me. I contemplate a surprise attack but disregard it as the new stranger walks towards us. Then, between one blink and the next, they disappear. Moments later the sounds of wildlife startle me and I scramble back, hitting my head and blacking out.

When I wake up and manage to make my way out of the dense forest, It's dark and I'm in California six months later than I remember it being.

\---

Lucifer POV

"...What?" I ask brokenly. Cain stares stonily.

"Don't be so blind," he says, "You knew this was going to happen, it was just a bit of fun while it lasted." What? Just.. What?

"Where did this come from?"

"Where do you _think_? You can't _actually_ have _real feelings_ for me." My silence speaks for myself though, Cain's raised eyebrow just twists the knife as he looks on, disbelieving. The hurt turns to rage and I know my eyes are red when Cain starts to back away.

"What, you're scared of little ole me?" I ask menacingly. I'm going to make him suffer, nobody gets away with tricking me like that! The red fades from my eyes as quickly as my anger when I see Cain fall back and split his head open on a rock.

"Shit! Cain! Wake up, you idiot!" I yell, holding him close. When he starts to stir, I crouch in front of him and call his name to wake him up. That's when I realise that he can't remember me. Amenadiel shows up when I'm trying to puzzle out what to tell him, using that annoying 'stopping time' power of his. Our conversation goes something like this;  
"Luci, you need to go back to Hell."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine." What I'm thinking by the end is that I really have no reason to be here anymore, might as well go back to Hell.

Decades later, I return topside. It's a painful surprise to see Cain again, especially so when he still doesn't remember me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any recommendations on what to change are very much welcome.


End file.
